


That Slow Southern Style

by Scarvesandtrenchcoats



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Accents, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, EVERYONE ELSE IN THE ROOM CAN SEE IT, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mazlek but kinda sledgefu too, Power Dynamics, Wall Sex, admission of feelings, except gwil, role play sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarvesandtrenchcoats/pseuds/Scarvesandtrenchcoats
Summary: Rami closed the bathroom door behind him, the click of the lock loud in the silent room.“What the hell did you do that for?” Joe growled, he stood inches from Rami’s face and every drop of blood in Rami’s body headed south.“God I love it when you get like this” he breathed, pulling Joe in by the back of his neck and kissing him hard.Joe pulled away. “Answer the damn question” he snarled.Rami slipped easily into Snafu’s accent, as he pushed his hips against Joe’s “Want you.....” He paused, before smirking and adding “.....Cher.”
Relationships: Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	That Slow Southern Style

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2 hours after listening to Alannah Myles' Black Velvet. We all know what that accent of Snafu's does to us, why would Joe be immune?  
> Obviously this is them as the characters they played in The Pacific, no offence meant to the real people.

Ben flipped through the menu on the coffee table; “Room service then?” He asked the others all sprawled over various pieces of furniture in Rami’s suite. “Doesn’t look like anyone’s actually gonna get up and go anywhere so....”

“I wanna go out” Joe whined, lying face down on the couch.

Ben snorted “Yeah....sure looks that way.” He chuckled as Joe turned his head and stuck out his tongue.

They’d had a crazy day doing press; one of the only days the four of them would be together before Ben went to Italy to film and Gwil, Rami and Joe headed to Japan. Rami had suggested they go out to eat together, and have some drinks; but he was currently curled up in an oversized armchair snoring softly. 

Ben smiled; Rami looked cute all curled up, his previously styled curls falling across his forehead. He turned to Joe and caught him gazing lovingly at Rami. Wasn’t the first time Ben had witnessed their not so secret glances and he wished one or the other would act on it. They were perfect for each other.

“Hey!” Gwil came into the suite, dressed to head out.

“What time are we...... oh”

“Yeah” Ben looked over at Rami.

“Oh well that’s okay. I’m pretty tired myself” He sat down heavily onto the couch beside Ben.

“Room service?” He asked Joe.

“I wanna go out” Joe’s voice was muffled into the couch cushions, his feet banging up and down on the arm rest. 

“No one else does Joe.....let’s order pizza huh?” Gwil suggested, laughing as Joe’s head shot up.

“Oh! We could watch The Pacific again!” He sat up quickly, clicking his fingers “Pizza and The Pacific! Yeah!”

Gwil sighed. “I’ve seen it”

“So have I” Ben murmured.

“Rami will want to” Joe pouted.

“I’ll want to what?” Rami unfolded himself from the chair, yawning and stretching his arms above his head.

“Watch The Pacific”

Rami rolled his eyes at Joe’s waggling eyebrows.

“Sorry did we wake you?” Ben reached out, squeezing Rami’s arm.

“No....Joe did”

“Sorry” Joe said softly offering Rami a small smile. Ben watched as Rami blushed, looking down at his stripy sock-clad feet.

“I can’t be bothered to go out to be honest. I’m exhausted” Rami admitted. “We don’t have to watch that again though...”

“Let’s order and decide later then” Joe grabbed the menu.

“Pizza for everyone!”

***********

“I’m not doing that” Gwil laughed, “I’ll just drink.”

“C’mon man.......it can’t be that bad...you have a girlfriend” Joe leant forward in his seat.

“I don’t even know what it looks like....it’s not like I practice it in the mirror..... it just....you know......happens.”

“Show us _your_ O face then Joe” Ben took a sip of beer.

“Oh no” Joe shook his head, “I’ve been told it’s weird.”

Rami frowned, blurting out a “What?” without engaging his brain.

“Ummmmm...yeah...” Joe fiddled with his beer bottle.

“Whoever told you that is an idiot” Rami muttered and watched as Joe grinned at the floor and Ben and Gwil glanced at each other quickly.

“Okaaaaay” Ben quickly changed the subject.

“Rami, seen as we aren’t watching The Pacific for the fifth time; I have a question.”

“Sure” Rami sat back in his chair pulling his feet underneath him.

“Can you still do Snafu’s accent?”

Joe’s breath caught in his throat, his stomach somersaulting. Rami wouldn’t do it. He wouldn’t do it because he knew damn well what that accent did to Joe. It was that accent that had them ending up in bed together and something that Rami still liked to use to his advantage. It made Joe weak in the knees.

What had been going on between them recently was just a continuation of what went on in Australia ten years ago. Joe was so in love with his best friend, and this friends with benefits thing wasn’t helping matters.

Rami watched Joe carefully before answering. He was peeling the label off his beer bottle and avoiding eye contact with him. He wanted him so badly right now; he kinda wished Ben and Gwil weren’t here, which was an awful thing to say, but he wanted Joe to fuck him senseless. He smiled to himself. This was wicked but Joe would be grateful later when he was fucking Rami on the crisp white hotel sheets.

“I can yeah.......” Joe’s head shot up, Rami’s heart rate picking up at Joe’s wide eyed expression “I still do it from time to time” _yeah when I want my best friend to fuck me_ his brain helpfully added.

“Really? Well let’s hear it then.” Ben sat back on the couch, leaning against Gwil.

“Yeah....I wanna hear it...not particularly good with accents myself.” Gwil picked up his beer, taking a drink.

Joe would kill him for this but Rami drawled out an almost perfect“I’m dyin’ Sledge”

That had been the day they slept together for the first time. That scene was so full of sexual tension it was ridiculous. Rami couldn’t believe it hadn’t been cut.

“Saw you readin’ last night........” he continued, glancing up at Joe’s face.

Joe felt himself immediately react. He didn’t know what is was, but that accent made his whole body heat up. He’d watched NCIS: New Orleans plenty of times and hadn’t got off on the accents. There was one explanation. It was just Rami. Pure and simple. He was well aware he was flushed red with arousal and knew Rami could see what he was doing to him. he frowned at the floor, before making the mistake of looking up and making eye contact with Rami. 

“Sledgehammer’s right.....had to be done” he drawled, grinning when Ben and Gwil clapped; and Gwil being tipsy shouted “More!”

Rami stared Joe down, licking his lips and biting his bottom lip before sitting back in the big armchair. “I like to watch the new guys sweat.”

He watched Joe fumble with his beer bottle before putting it down on the coffee table and running his hand through his hair.

Joe remembered that day vividly. He could feel the heat on his back as they stood in the clearing, Rami perched on the oil drum shirtless and sweating. And suddenly the heat was a problem elsewhere on his body. He’d had to ask for a toilet break after Rami had run through Snafu’s monologue; his head fuzzy with lust.

“Fuck you Eugene” Rami said slowly, staring at Joe, as Joe looked up again and met his gaze.

“Do your Sledge Joe! I know you still can” Ben raised his eyebrow at Joe. His face was red, eyes downcast as he shifted in his seat. Joe nodded, quickly standing up and shouting, “Fuck you too Shelton!” in a perfect Alabama accent, before striding off to the bathroom and slamming the door.

****************

Rami closed the bathroom door behind him, the click of the lock loud in the silent room.

“What the hell did you do that for?” Joe growled, he stood inches from Rami’s face and every drop of blood in Rami’s body headed south.

“God I love it when you get like this” he breathed, pulling Joe in by the back of his neck and kissing him hard. Joe pulled away. “Answer the damn question” he snarled.

Rami slipped easily into Snafu’s accent, as he pushed his hips against Joe’s “Want you....” He paused, before smirking and adding “.....Cher.” 

Joe’s cock throbbed against his thigh, as his anger fizzled away. He couldn’t believe Rami as Snafu still had such an effect on him. His brain may have been clouded with arousal, but he knew exactly where this was going. It had been a while. Too long really; they hadn't had the time recently, exhaustion leaving them in bed far too early each night. 

He stepped backwards towards the bath tub, sitting down on the edge and beckoning Rami with one finger.If Rami wanted to play, then he wasn’t gonna argue.

“On your knees corporal” Sledge’s soft Alabama accent falling from his lips. Rami grinned, raising a brow and pretending he had the upper hand, when all he wanted was to have Joe’s cock in his mouth.

“Snafu would not take orders from Sledge.”

“Really?” Joe popped the buttons on his jeans, he stood up letting them fall to the floor as he pulled off his sweater, T-shirt and socks. Winking at Rami he dropped his boxers and took his cock in hand.

He sucked in a breath as he began to slowly stroke himself, “Let’s try again shall we?”

That pure accent dripped like honey from Joe’s mouth, Rami’s cock painfully hard in his underwear as he watched Joe.

“On your knees...........Corporal.”

Rami wasn’t sure if his knees buckled out of arousal or he actually chose to drop to his knees so fast, he didn’t really care as he swallowed Joe down and relished in the squeaky “fuck” he got in return.

*****************

“Do you think we should check on them?” Gwil asked Ben; they both remained on the couch, slightly bewildered at what had just happened.

“Nahhh..... they’re ok. Probably just talking” Ben shrugged. A crash sounded from the bathroom, Gwil’s eyes widening.

“Should we be worried?”

“I think the only thing we need to worry about is whether or not we are gonna be able to hear them fucking from our room to be honest.” Ben pulled a shocked Gwil up from the couch; “C’mon before we hear too much.”

“Wait.....they’re...how.....when?” Gwil opened and closed his mouth like a fish, Ben laughing.

“I have to go to Japan with them” he sighed.

“Definitely get a room on another floor” Ben cackled as he pushed Gwil towards the door and down to the hotel bar.

***********************

“You like that?” Joe curled his fingers, Rami squirming against him. He’d been talking with Snaf’s accent since he joined Joe in the bathroom and Joe felt like he was gonna explode. He wasn’t embarrassed that this got him off, but he did wonder why. Maybe it was the fact that playing Snafu and Sledge was where is all started for the two of them.

“Fuck you......you..... aaahh Shit” Rami arched his back as Joe’s fingers brushed over his prostate, bringing Joe back from his thoughts.

Joe kissed up Rami’s sweaty back as he added another finger.

“Wanna hear you......Snaf” he mumbled in Rami’s ear and watched goosebumps erupt on the freckled skin of his shoulders.

“Gene” he moaned pushing back against Joe’s fingers.

“Fuck me.....m’ ready”

“Want me to make you feel good huh?” Joe stroked his own cock.

“Want me to talk you to orgasm?” Rami bit back; Joe chose to ignore him as he knew that he could most definitely do that. He had done that. God, he was so easy.

“C’mon.......stand up...” Joe patted Rami’s ass.

Rami wiggled his ass “M’ good here thanks cher.”

Joe rolled his eyes; he wanted to pin Rami against the wall, watch him become a whimpering mess.

“Please.....Snaf?” Joe made his accent thick, his voice innocent and soft. He smiled as Rami looked back at him; his eyes gentle, loving. Joe loved him so much it hurt.

Rami couldn’t take his eyes off Joe’s face; he knew he was schooling his features to make himself look virtuous and pure; just like Sledge, but there was an edge to his smile that gave him away. Rami wondered whether he was happy with what they had, what they did together. Rami sure wasn’t; he wanted more. Wanted everything with Joe. He just didn’t want to ruin the little he did have.

He turned around, grasping at Joe’s shoulders and kissing him. He tried to tell Joe everything with his kisses; until he pulled back panting and whispered, “Fuck me Gene.”

“Yes corporal” Joe grinned as he hoisted Rami against the wall, his cock pressed hard against Rami’s own before he positioned himself and pushed up inside; gasping as Rami bit down on his neck.

Joe's skin shone with sweat, as he thrust into Rami. He groaned into the front of his tanned, slick sweat neck as Rami praised him;

"So good...........fuck me hard boy......" Snafu's accent wound its way around Joe's spine; heating every cell in his damn body till he was shaking.

"You a quick learner huh?..........Know how to get me all riled up..............fuck...." Rami bucked his hips. "There...........damn Cher.........so good at fuckin' me."

Joe moaned, voice cracking as he whimpered into Rami's collarbone, biting and sucking at the thin skin. 

He wanted Rami........just Rami. No matter how much this turned him on it was Rami he wanted. Always had. 

“Gene?.......”

Joe shook his head, “No....no.....say my name..... MY name...” Joe groaned “please.”

Rami met Joe’s gaze, his eyes blown wide with arousal were still soft, his steady gaze made Rami’s heart beat wildly against his ribs. God he loved this man, so so much.

“Joe.....oh god.....Joe.....”

Joe swallowed thickly before blurting out “It’s always been you.....just you....not Snafu...you..” Joe thrust harder inside Rami; feeling him clench around him.

“Fuck I love you...” he gritted out, a little voice in the back of his head was telling him it was a mistake, he ignored it. “....so so much....always have.” Biting down on Rami’s sweaty neck, he felt Rami shiver and sob against him.

“Joey.........I.......fuck...I love you too.” Crying out he came between their tummies, Joe groaning as Rami clenched hard around his cock as he thrust deeper once, twice before pressing Rami tight to the wall and moaning against his shoulder as his orgasm crashed over him.

“You look so beautiful when you come” Rami threaded his fingers through Joe’s sweaty hair, pressing kisses to his forehead as he continued to shudder against him.

“I wanna do this properly” Rami whispered; in his own voice, against the skin of Joe’s neck.

“You do?” Joe gently pulled out of Rami, both of them grimacing. He placed Rami gently onto the floor; and sat facing him, their legs tangled. The cool tiles felt like bliss against his overheated sex-sweaty skin.

“I’ve loved you for so long” Rami admitted, playing with Joe’s long fingers, “I don’t wanna lose you.”

Joe beamed at him, “I.....I never thought you wanted more than.....” he waved his hand around “.....whatever that was.”

“Fuck buddies?” Rami asked

“Well yeah.........I just assumed that was it......but god....I want that too...dates and stuff.” Joe grinned biting his bottom lip.

Rami kissed him, holding his face in his hands.

“I love you boo” he breathed against Joe’s mouth, the Cajun drawl sending shivers down Joe’s spine.

“I love you too...........Rami” Joe spoke slowly; Alabama accent thick on his tongue.

“Be a good, polite southern boy now and go run us a bath” Rami sniggered, Joe glaring at him.

“Fuck you Shelton” he laughed.

“Yeah? Fuck you too Eugene” Rami bit back before Joe pushed him to the floor, all thoughts of a bath clean forgotten.


End file.
